organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Episode 1: Island of Decay Pt.1- Welcome To The Crew....
The Spy laid sprawled on the floor. His hands and feet were bound and tied while his half naked body was painted in red lashes and purple abrasions across his pale skin. He could feel his left eye swollen shut. The room was completely dark except for the glimmering bulb hanging above the abused body. Alone with his thoughts swimming through his battered cranium The Spy began to ponder… The job was simple: Infiltrate, Gather, and Report. It wasn’t hard for The Spy to do the former, it was like riding a bike, but the other two were a bit more complicated. Nonetheless, everything went smoothly. A little too smoothly. The Spy’s thoughts were cut abruptly from the sounds of footsteps echoing in the distance. He could feel his ear drums panging as it came closer and closer before coming to a stop. “Well, Well….” The man said. The heavy Hispanic accent thickening his words. “ Good Morning, sunshine.” The Spy tilted his head upward. At a distance, the man stood up like a giant. He had a stoic figure of someone whose been to the gym more than a few times and it showed. The man wore a simple button up white shirt ,covered in spatters of blood from the previous meetings these two have shared, with rolled up sleeves to show the veins popping through his well toned forearms. Black dress pants and shoes covered the remainder of his body. His tan gloved hand gripping on a very sharp, yet short blade. However, the man’s face was his most extinguishable feature of his appearance. Not because it was scarred or had some malformed defect, but for it was hidden behind another face. A black ceremonial mask with white lines mimicking the features of a skull. It was definitely something he wore because of his heritage The Spy presumed, or maybe he just likes looking like a savage from the jungle. “So, stranger.” Javier said crouching down. Using his other gloved hand, he takes a bunch of the Spy’s frizzy brown and lifts his head up to his view. The stranger feigned ignorance of the shot of pain surging through. “ You decided yet?” The Spy knew what they want. Hell, they’ve been torturing him for weeks on end for that kind of information. In that time The Spy never knew a man could still live with a mind boggling castration he had experienced. That was the price he paid for this kind of job, but at least he’ll have the satisfaction of knowing the one thing they’ll never obtain in his grave: Who sent him? The spy stared back at his captor with his one remaining open eye. That stone cold gray staring back at the hazel shade hidden underneath. He remained silent and defiant. “Still won’t talk, eh?” Another voice said in the darkness. One absent of the thick Hispanic accent and replaced with a more refined and professional version. Javier lets go of The Spy’s hair and has him plop back onto the floor. “ Nada.” He replied standing up. He swivels back to face his comrade who had long stepped out of the shadows. German Fontes, better known as Omni-Key, was an inch smaller than his co-conspirator with the same stoic built figure. In terms of appearances, Omni-Key had a very militant look to him thanks to his back ground. He wore a red Tech Goods Military Jacket with a grey Dragon Skin vest wrapped over it, dark grey cargo pants, military boots, and gloves. A grey balaclava covered up his entire face except for those shiny emerald eyes. Omni- Key posed besides Javier with his left hand against his hip, staring at the mangled Spy. “You tried everything?” “Everything.” “Even The Mad Mangler?” Javier nodded his head. “Both of them?” “The double wammy, ese.” Omni-Key chuckled, leaving his partner slightly offended at this gesture. “ Oi, you’ve seen fucking men who rip out tongues with their bare hands fucking squeal like bitches at the thought of I what I do next, but this pendejo? Not a goddamn peep, the only thing I ever got out of him was a howl.” Omni Key walks over and crouches besides The Spy. “You’re a tough nut to crack , my friend. Most people would beg at the mention of what my partner did to you.” He said. “ I commend you for that. At this point I let my partner over here finish you off nice and slow, however my employer strongly prefers me not to shed any unnecessary blood. You see here, my boss thinks he has a chance to win you over to his side, but I beg to differ. A man like you has standards in his line of work, no matter how dirty you need to get. I respect that. I have standards as well. It took me awhile to realize the true intentions of my boss’s actions, despite how radical it may get a times, but I’ve grown to understand the greater good he will pave in the end. Surely in the back of your mind you’ve thought the same thing as well while snooping around. You thought that this will surely wake up the world?” An eerie smile crept through his thin lips. The Spy weakly tilted his head up once more. “I thought,” He said gravely, yet triumphant way. “ If he can’t stand to look at himself in the mirror, why can’t everyone else stand to look at themselves either? To me, that sounds like the nerdy kid at school getting his well earned revenge.” The Spy can visibly see how amused Omni was through his mask. “Well said.” He replied before standing back up. “I’ll be sure to relay the message.” Omni-Key then reached into his holster and aims his silver revolver. The Spy weakly stares into the black depth of the barrel with a single thought probing his soon-to –be plastered head. I never made that call to her….did I? Category:Blog posts